Reasons you lack hatred by Itachi Uchiha
by darkcollision
Summary: Naruto is in the libary looking at some Icha Icha books when he finds a book by Itachi and becomes fairly intrested in it, Sasuke appears too, will he have his revenge probably not, Naruto realizes that the book has a big impact on Konoha, and he couldn't


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO!

---------------------------

Libary

Surprisnly Naruto was at the libary looking at some Icha Icha books (A/N DAMN THAT JIRIYA.) when he saw a different book. It was called, reasons why you lack hatred By Itachi Uchiha. Hmmm seems instresting enough. He opened the book and read.

I have seen many people that have "Lacked hatred." And every single one is weak, I myself was a top rank Anbu member and I was one because I didn't lack hatred, heres a little more about my self.

My name is Uchiha Itachi, I was a top rank Anbu member before I left Konoha after I murdered the whole entire Uchiha clan and left only my little brother...Because he was the one that lacked the most hatred, besides my mom which I killed her just because she was a girl, I have mastered Sharigan to its fullest, I have Mangekyou because I didn't lack hatred and killed my friend, the reason I murdered the Uchiha was because they were all evil beings who were planning to destroy Konoha, why did I do it rather then telling the hokage? Actually I did tell the hokage but he "Lacked the hatred" to kill them himself. I actually like Kyubi better then my little bro. In fact I made a summoning contract with Kyubi so I could summon him as I wish, the real reason Kyubi attacked Konoha was my brother...he snuck into my room looking for some new justus and found a scroll mentioning Kyubi and took it to "good" mom and dad as they summoned Kyubi after a while, in fact when the Jinchukiri of the Kyubi asleep I sneak into his mind and play a few games of Shogi with him.

'Hahahaha sucker whoever is the jinchukiri of kyubi...wait a minute...im am the Jinchukiri of the Kyubi'

It seems that my tactic for my brother as turned him into a "Hater." I mean he joined the sound just to get more powerful so he could kill me, wait till he learns that Orouchimaru will just take over his body when he is about to fight me, its a happy ending for all, Sasuke got more powerful, Orouchimaru got a new body he wanted, I didn't die, and Orouchimaru wont kill anybody only ask them to show him there technique, Happy for all. Here are some reasons why you lack hatred

1.You lack Hatred because you lack hatred. 'simple enough.'

2.I drank your Seirra mist because you lack hatred. 'ok i wont lack hatred if you give me my seirra mist.'

3.Bykagun cant see why kids love cinnimon toast crunch because you lack hatred. 'ahahaha.'

4.You only have one tomoe for sharigan because you lack hatred.

5.You dont have Mangekyou sharigan because you lack hatred. 'come to think of it Sasuke doesnt have Mangekyou.'

6.Sasuke lacks Hatred because he Lacks Hatred. 'well duh.'

7.I can beat your ass because you lack hatred

8. Rock Lee is cooler then you because you lack hatred

9.Your name is Sasuke Uchiha because you lack hatred. Naruto laughed at this one.

10. Your hair is pink because you lack hatred. 'He must be talking about Sakura.'

11.You wear pink because you lack hatred. 'Sakura again.'

12. You whine about destiny because you lack hatred. 'Neji of course.'

13. You listen to you mom because you lack hatred.

14. You still have more then five people in your family because you lack hatred. 'I have only one person in my family me.'

15. your reading this book because you lack hatred. 'well duh!'

16.your not hokage yet because you lack hatred. 'it all makes sense now.'

17.your not a S class ninja because you lack hatred.

18.You wear bright colors becuase you lack hatred. he looked at his clothing, he wore a dark orange with Black at the shoulder area.

19.You ran to Orouchimaru BECAUSE YOU LACK HATRED. 'he must be talking about Sasuke.'

20.You finished reading this list because you lack HATRED.

Last. YOUR READING THIS FANFIC BECAUSE YOU LACK HATRED.

I hope this list as help you fixed your problems with lacking hatred, note I will be signing and selling books at the local libary at 12:00 pm every saturday.

It was saturday...it was 12:0014 (A/N the 14 at the end repersent seconds lol I couldn't think of anything else. He got his Money and ran toward the front of the libary. There he seated at the front, he ran towards the front as he waited a hour in the line. Sakura didn't have pink hair she dyed her hair black and was wearing a black dress with a dark green dragon on the side. Neji who was now wearing a dark gray instead of the light gray was staring at a cinnimon toast crunch trying to see why kids like it, Hinata who was also doing the same as Neji had a Dark blue jacket and a Dark jean pants with a black shirt under the jacket. He could see a few killer intents like some of the kids were about to kill there family members, (A/N lol idiots.) A mom looked at her kid telling him to get out of the line but he disobeyed, the woman was going up to the front complaining about his book as Itachi activated Mangekyou and let the woman scream on the floor, "The reason your screaming IS BECAUSE YOU LACK HATRED!" A kid who was reading a justu scroll looked at Neji who didn't give off the usual you'll never change speech. Itachi was drinking a Seirra mist, 'some one lacks hatred.' Naruto thought to himself. A kid walked up to Itachi, "Give me my seirra mist back please." He asked kindly. "Im drinking your seirra mist BECAUSE YOU LACK HATRED!" The kid took his hands down as he got angry. "LOOK PAL I GET ABOUT 1 CENT A DAY FOR MY CHORES THATS NOT MUCH AND I BOUGHT THAT SEIRRA MIST WITH MY OWN ALLOWANCE AND I WANT IT BACK NOW!" The kid yelled. "Ok you can have it back kid." He said as he gave a book to him for free. He smiled and left drinking his seirra mist. Sasuke was infront of Naruto who had kunais on each finger and a demon windmill attached to his legs and arms, his sharigan flaring. Sasuke walked up to his brother.

"WE FIGHT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry sir I don't of time for this." Itachi said as he was signing books.

"IM YOUR BROTHER YOU MURDERED OUR CLAN AND I WANT REVENGE."

"Oh hey little bro." Itachi said as he signed his name on a book which said, Big brother Itachi Uchiha.

"Free of charge." Itachi said as he handed the book.

"IM HERE TO KILL YOU!"

"Im not gonna even bother asking why hes here and not with Orouchimaru." Naruto whispered to Sakura who was behind him.

"Move along now little bro im signing books I don't have time to play games with you."

"ITS NOT A GAME!"

"Security." Itachi let out as two jonin grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME AWAY HES A FUCKING AKATSUKI!"

Naruto was up to Itachi as he was signing a book, Naruto handed the money over as Itachi gave him the book, its front cover had a Mangekyou sharigan and in the middle of it said, Reasons why you lack hatered, and below that it said, theres a reason why you dont have this eye...its Because you lack Hatred, "Yes!" Naruto said as he threw his hands in the air and began reading the parts he hadn't read.

Naruto was sleeping in his dreams there was red clouds and there was nothing but gravel, Kyubi was in a human form only fox ears and nine tails coming from the back, he was seating in a chair with a board of shogi set up, Kyubi didn't notice him as Itachi appeared out of no where. "Hello Itachi, ive been waiting for you." Said Naruto, Itachi gulped as it was Naruto's world here and could do anything to him, "I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU IM A BIG FAN!" Naruto said this and diseappeared, Itachi let out a sigh and went to play shogi with Kyubi.


End file.
